Behind Reality Formerly Casting Call
by Kiera Matthews
Summary: Chapter Thirteen Up An Old Power is rising, determined to capture the souls of the WWE superstars. Can the seven chosen save them, or fall into the darkness themselves?
1. Default Chapter

An old power is rising from deep within the Earth. It will not stop until it has enough to bring it's master back and then, if it isn't stopped, the whole of mankind will suffer. It is up to select few, the few chosen by the ancients, to stop it. They themselves must put their own lives on the line for the greater good, not all of them will make it to the end. The fate of the world rests of their shoulders and if they fail, the whole of mankind will fall.  
  
Chapter One "Run!"  
  
"There's nowhere to run! We're screwed!"  
  
"Form a circle, get around them. Protect them."  
  
"How are we meant to protect them from what we can't see?"  
  
Aurora Fox had been asleep, dreaming of something that she couldn't quiet remember when she woke up, but whatever it was made her shiver with fear. Strands of her long hair with stuck to the back of her neck with sweat and she was breathing heavily. She glanced over at the clock on the wall. It was only 2.00 am. She took a sip of water from the glass by her bed and rolled back over, closing her eyes and trying to get back to sleep. It wasn't like other nightmares, where the images and sounds danced around in her mind afterwards, she couldn't recall anything except for the fear. Then she had a thought, only a brief fleeting one that she dismissed. What Aurora didn't know, that as she shut her eyes, six other people where all being jolted awake from the same un recallable dreams. All six where awoken with chills down their spine, drenched in sweat and all with that same fleeting thought that they dismissed, and none knew how true it was at the time. ' Something is coming.'  
It was dark, so dark where their minds went. They had all drifted back asleep but they had gone some place else. Somewhere far. Neither of them could see anyone else and all they knew was they where alone in a dark place that was so very different from where they'd been before. There was a smell, a horrible rotting stench and a noise that couldn't really be described. There was a wind, a wind they felt that didn't move anything, not their hair or the clothes they wore. They wore robes, all of them, robes of china blue.  
  
"Like something out of Harry Potter." the all thought simultaneously  
  
None of them thought of it as anything else besides a dream at that point. It made no more sense then any of the other dreams they'd had in their lives, but it was most certainly a dream. They knew this because they could all remember waking up for the chilling nightmare, but they didn't remember any more details, especially not the voices. All they knew was that they where in the dark, wearing robes. The noise was getting louder and then there was a voice. A voice unlike anything any of them had ever heard before. It was neither male or female, it was neither high or low, it was just a voice that spoke to them individually, yet as a unseen group.  
  
"Your chosen path is lain out in front of you. The journey has begun."  
  
"What journey." Seven voices asked.  
  
"The journey that will shape your futures and them of the millions of lives you hold in your hands. You are the protectors."  
  
"Really? That's impossible. I'm not a protector I'm a....."  
  
"Valet...."  
  
"Pathologist..."  
  
"Trainer...."  
  
"Artist..."  
  
"Wrestler...."  
  
"In a band...."  
  
"Designer."  
  
"You are everything you are suppose to be and nothing more then that. In all of you is the ability to do what you must."  
  
"To do what?"  
  
"To protect the lives of figures of power. Those who are respected and admired. You will protect these with everything you have to give, including your lives."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You will understand in time. But for now........"  
  
Seven different alarm clocks beeped and for the second time, Aurora Fox and six other people awoke from a dream they didn't remember. 


	2. 2

***A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. Sorry it took me so long with this chapter,just I'm not good at in-between stuff when I'm dying to get to the good stuff. Be kind,please review, if I don't get many reviews I'll stop writing (I'm not threatening,but if there are no reviews there isn't much point)Oh and thank you to Midnight Dahlia who reviewed 'Dirty Little Secrets'.***  
  
Aurora rubbed her eyes as she waited for a coffee refill. The nightmare had scared her , the dream had unsettled her and for both she had no memory. She wished she could of been home, in her own bed, but it was one of the things she sacrificed to work with wwe. Thinking of home reminded her of Kenda who she had to call and make sure she hadn't burnt her house down. Her mother too, but not because Aurora was worried she'd do such a thing. The canteen in the arena was far too noisy, coupled with her state of near exhaustion she was getting a bad headache. Outside seemed like a good idea, even if it meant just wandering around the halls, Aurora had to get away from the noise. She forgot about the coffee and took off. The approaching headache wasn't bothering her, it was the dreams. They'd been about something important, that she knew, but what? Had there been a voice or was her imagination? She couldn't remember, no matter how hard she tried. Aurora decided to focus on the show that night, she was going to have to find Lisa Marie Varon, or Victoria as she was known to wrestling fans around the world. Aurora made a quick stop in the women's lockeroom to find the script for that night and began her hunt for Lisa. She found her also wandering the halls, looking like she hadn't had much sleep.  
  
"Hey Lisa. Are you alright?" Aurora greeted.  
  
"Tired, but nothing serious. It must be work, you look as drained as I am."  
  
Aurora smiled. "Can we go over tonight's match if that's ok with you."  
  
"Oh sure. Here, let me look at that." Lisa took the script from her and began flipping through it.  
  
As she searched, Aurora felt a cold chill on her neck and instinct made her turn to see if she could find where it was coming from. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something. A thin line of mist, or at least that was what it looked like, twisting and turning, moving and winding. As she observed it, it seemed that it wasn't just a line, but an outline of something she couldn't see. It was changing colour, from grey to red and heading for Lisa. Seeing it made her panic for no reason and Aurora grabbed Lisa by the arm.  
  
"I.....I think we should go somewhere else." she said, watching as the thing stopped. "I'll meet up out in the stands in five minuets."  
  
"Ok." Lisa replied, unsure of Aurora's sudden changed in attitude and behaviour.  
  
As soon as she was out of sight, Aurora kneeled next to the thing which was now suspended in mid-turn. She outstretched her arm to touch it, but before her fingertips made contact, it disappeared into the wall.  
It watched. It watched with a smile, crooked and long teeth protruding through thin lips. It watched hungrily, so close, so very close. It hadn't expected one of them to be near. It's master would of been so pleased if had taken one of them already, with such ease. It could almost taste the one's flesh. Now it was left with images of one of the seven, looking so uncertain with such power radiating from her. It licked it's lips. To have one would of made it all the more sweeter. But it had been told not to go after one of them yet. Stick to it's targets. John Cena, Shane McMahon, Nora Greenwald, Lisa Marie Varon and Robert Szatkowsky , known to the world for what they did inside the ring. Even they where unaware of what they had inside. It continued to smile, then it remembered the seven. Would they believe it once they knew? That they where mankind's only hope. It frowned. They might cause problems. It would have to watch and wait. It licked it's lips again, it had seen what they had seen the night before. It opened and shut it's mouth, it's top lip settled over the teeth for a second or two, then slid back. Amber, Aurora, Joey, Kenda, Lenore, Matt and Riana. They where the seven hand picked to stand in it's way. It was worried about their power, but it's master had reminded it. What did pitiful, worthless humans have against one of the oldest evil's in the world. None. Behind all that power they where flesh, bone and blood, they stood no chance against it, and once it's master was strong enough, well...then the real games would begin.  
  
Kenda Connor was having one hell of a bad day. No sleep made her grumpy, no coffee made her feel worse, the jackasses she worked with didn't lift her mood and neither did the horrible, niggling feeling right in the back of her head. Now it was lunch, and instead of sneaking a nap in her office while the building was quiet which she really wanted to do she was rushing home to pick up the sketches she'd left behind that morning. Plus she had to stop by the drug store and buy the two strongest sleeping pills she could, just to insure she got her eight hours that night. Heading Kenda's way, in an equally bad mood was Matt Kyros, he had been plagued by the same dreams but he was taking it out on anyone who walked pasted him. Matt was one of the bad guys, he'd cause trouble for no reason and he didn't care. It was ironic since he was suppose to be the opposite. At exactly the second they passed, Kenda was trying to fasten her briefcase and Matt knocked her hard, sending the open case out of her hands and onto the floor.  
  
"Asshole!" Kenda shouted to his retreating back.  
  
Matt stopped, turned around and stood right in front of her. Kenda would of been lying if she had told someone his 6ft 4 frame didn't bother her.  
  
"Say something?" he snarled.  
  
"Was there a need for that?" she demanded, motioning to her strewn papers.  
  
"No, do I need a reason?"  
  
"To be an asshole? No I guess not!"  
  
"What are you going to do?" Matt challenged. "Make me pick them up?"  
  
Kenda scolded. "No, but don't get hit by a bus now."  
  
She bent down to collect her papers and Matt stayed towering over her.  
  
"That was a good one. Where did you learn it? Kindergarden?"  
  
Kenda ignored him, jerks like him usually went away when they didn't get a reaction.  
  
"Hey. I'm talking to you."  
  
Matt grabbed Kenda by the wrist and as he did it seemed like everything around them slowed down. Then the voice broke through their thoughts.  
  
"To protect the lives of figures of power. Those who are respected and admired. You will protect these with everything you have to give, including your lives."  
  
The voice faded and both Kenda and Matt received an electric shock.  
  
"What the hell did you do?" Matt snarled.  
  
"Me? It was obviously you!"  
  
"The voice......I've heard it before."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
Matt shook his head. "Forget this." and took off down the street.  
  
Kenda picked her papers up, still feeling the after effects of the electric shock on her bare wrist. It just kept getting weirder. 


	3. 3

***A/N: Thank you once again to my lovely reviewers and I know cliffhangers are evil, that's why I put them there. Hee hee! Enjoy!***  
  
Amber was slammed hard against the turnbuckle, too hard. Dani needed to learn how to wrestle, she was going to seriously injure someone one day, probably Amber. But it got a reaction from the crowd, not a big one. It was hard to get a big reaction out of three hundred people, even if it was the biggest crowd the fed had pulled in yet.  
  
"Suplex." Dani whispered, pulling Amber away.  
  
It was a good suplex, but Dani didn't sell it and she was seriously pissing Amber off.  
  
"What are you doing?" she hissed to Dani as they locked up.  
  
"Wrestling."  
  
"Badly! Come on Dani, you know the score!"  
  
Dani ignored her, lifted her high above her head and threw her hard on the mat. This wasn't going to end well, and it didn't. She threw Amber to far, she hit her head on the turnbuckle and knocked her out cold.  
~*~*~*~*~ "I'm going kill her." where Amber's first thoughts as her vision began to sharpen. "Why the hell has she even been hired? She can't do shit!"  
  
Amber pulled herself up to a sitting position and rubbed the back of her head, there was a lump and a dull ache.  
  
"Stupid bitch." she mumbled, reaching down to scratch her leg. She assumed she was backstage, in the trainers room, but when she looked around everything was dark, which was strange because she could see herself perfectly well. Then a thought struck her.  
  
"Oh my god, I'm dead."  
  
There was no other explanation, she had to be dead, otherwise she'd be backstage, in hospital or at least still in the ring. But she wasn't, she didn't know where she was and it scared her. She stood up and protectively folded her arms over her chest.  
  
"Where's the light." she thought. After all, wasn't there suppose to be a great big beckoning light at the end of the tunnel?  
  
"Do not worry. You are not dead."  
  
The voice seemed to come from all around her, yet, it seemed to be right besides her and she recognised it. Even though she couldn't tell whether it was male or female, she had defiantly heard it before.  
  
"Where am I?" Amber asked, not caring how clique it sounded.  
  
"You are between planes. The plane between reality and fantasy, between life, and death."  
  
"So I'm in limbo?"  
  
"No. Just between. You are here to hear the final message Amber."  
  
"Final message, did I get a first one?"  
  
"The journey that will shape your futures and them of the millions of lives you hold in your hands. You are the protectors."  
  
"Jesus, the dream. What's going on? I don't understand."  
  
"At noon on the sixth, the seven of you will meet by the gates of eternity and it is then you will begin the journey."  
  
"What journey?"  
  
"To protect them. Shane McMahon, John Cena, Nora Greenwald, Lisa Marie Varon and Robert Szatkowsky."  
  
"Wait a minuet, I've heard those names before...wrestlers?! I'm suppose to protect wrestlers?"  
  
"You are to protect the ones it wants. All of you."  
  
"All oh who? How will I know?"  
  
"One will command the beast of four, one who will show them the beginnings, one can fly through the air, one with a rage that cannot be tamed. One who can move with grace, one who is at the palace's peak and one who is level "  
  
"You still aren't making sense." Amber told the voice.  
  
"Soon, one of you will learn and the rest will follow. Outside the gates of eternity."  
  
"Amber..."  
  
"I don't ....."  
  
"Amber..."  
  
"This is too...."  
  
"Amber..."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Suddenly she had bolted upright and was lying in a bright room. Dani was hoovering over her.  
  
"God girl, you really need to know how to wrestle." 


	4. 4

***A/N: hey everyone, so I'm guessing you didn't enjoy the last chapter then, well I apologise because I'm really not good at middle bits when I'm dying to get to the action. I already know what the ending will bne. Don't worry if your character hasn't been itroduced, they'll all be involved in another chapter or two. Please review so I know what's good and what's bad, especially if your character is involved. Bye***  
  
It slipped into the room and slinked towards the bed. It crept up and hoovered over the sleeping figure. The figure snored and it smiled. It was hungry and it's master was frustrated, weary and wanting to get out. But it wasn't time. Just a bite, that was all it wanted, just one bite. It opened it's mouth, teeth ready and went to bite, it could almost taste him, feel his energy. So hungry. It was poised and ready, then it woke. John Cena sat up and yawned loudly, not aware that it was right next to him and had been hanging over his neck seconds earlier. He threw the covers back which dropped through it and John got out of bed. It had been so close. Something tugged at it and it sniffed the air. A gathering of power, it hung heavy in the air. They where together, all of them. It had to go, but it was hungry. Just one bite, one little bite, no-one would notice. It followed John.....  
Joey Kellson didn't get why grown people needed to skateboard. It was something teenagers did, but obviously she hadn't gotten that. The person he was looking at had pink hair and had been skating around the fountain for the past fifteen minutes. Every now and then she would stop and look around before carrying on. Today it was busy around the fountain, Joey knew lots of people from nearby office buildings sat there during their lunch breaks, but today there seemed to be a slight edge in the air. Leaning against one of the streetlights was a tall guy, who seemed to glare at everyone, especially a dark haired women in a suit who breezed past him and sat down on the edge of the fountain not far away from Joey. Someone else seemed to stand out too, another women with black hair who was sitting on the floor reading a book. The guy was still glaring at the dark haired women.  
  
"Do you know him?" Joey asked, leaning forwards to speak to her.  
  
"Kind of, that asshole bumped into me a few days ago. He obviously holds a grudge." She replied, rubbing her wrist.  
  
"It's a nice day out."  
  
"I suppose. To be honest I don't usually come here, but I guess I felt like a change."  
  
Joey nodded. He didn't usually come sit by the fountain just outside of the Eternity Building, but like she had said, he felt like a change. The skateboarder had fallen over near the tall guy, who was smiling smugly at her, giving Joey the impression he had tripped her up. He watched the skateboarder pull herself up, cuss at him, pick her skateboard up and march over to the fountain.  
  
"Jerk." she muttered as she got closer to him. "What is he? Twelve?"  
  
The dark haired women laughed. "Ignore him, he walks around with a bear with a sore head."  
  
The skateboarder dusted down the legs of her pants and examined her scratched hand. "What an asshole! Don't you work in Mark Designs?" she asked the dark haired women.  
  
"Yeh, I'm Kenda Connor. How did you know?"  
  
"I've seen you go in a few times. I'm Lenore by the way."  
  
Kenda leaned forward, much like Joey had before. "I didn't catch your name."  
  
"It's Joey."  
  
Kenda nodded. "Looks like we're all acquainted now. Do any of you have the time?"  
  
Lenore checked her watch. "It's 11.55."  
  
"Almost noon." Joey whispered to himself.  
  
No-one seemed to be listening, Kenda had jumped up to greet someone heading in their direction.  
  
"Aurora! How was work?" she asked.  
  
"It was alright. Why are you here?"  
  
Kenda shrugged and took her place between Joey and Lenore. "I didn't want to stay couped up in the office for lunch."  
  
"But your lunch break isn't until twelve thirty. It's just turned noon." Aurora pointed out. "Have you been smoking again? You promised you'd stop."  
  
"Stress." Kenda replied sitting back down.  
  
"Must be the lynx effect." Joey said with a smile.  
  
Lenore laughed, Kenda rolled her eyes and Aurora frowned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know, the lynx effect. Haven't you seen the commercial? a guy uses lynx and all the women flock towards him? Or maybe it's just my raw animal magnetism."  
  
"Right." Aurora replied, glancing at her watch.  
  
"Did I tell you about the really weird thing that happened to me the other day?" Kenda was asking Aurora.  
  
"No, but I have something to tell you too. Yesterday...."  
  
Behind them, from a near by church, the bells began to ring, signalling noon, just as Amber walked past....  
  
John Cena opened his eyes and found himself lying on the bathroom floor feeling drained. What had happened? One minute he'd been fine and the next he had blacked out. There was a stinging pain in his leg, but when John checked there where no marks. He pulled himself up, feeling terrible. "It must be work." he thought rubbing his head. "Maybe I should lie back down." He limped back to the bed, spooked with what had happened. John didn't know it still watched, unsatisfied, blood splattered on it's lips and long teeth, even though it had not drawn any from him. It wanted to stay, it wanted more. But they could not be ignored for much longer. It had to go now, but it had a taste for Cena, it would be back.... 


	5. 5

***A/N. Thank you to my lovely reviewers. I'm glad you think the thing that was stalking Cena is creepy and I'm glad you like the story I feel so loved! Sorry! The next chapter should be up tomorrow or Thursday. Please review-Kiera***  
  
The bells chimed and Riana McKie closed her book and looked up towards the Eternity Building. There where five of them standing outside the gates, listening to a women talking. Could it be that they where all there for the same reason she was? Riana didn't know why she was trusting a day dream, but it had been a strong urge to go to the Eternity Building at noon, even if she didn't really want to. She took a deep breath, stood up and strolled over to the group.  
  
"I mean, we can't really do anything until we know more." The red haired women was saying.  
  
"Am I late?" Riana asked.  
  
"Are you sure you're in the right place?" Lenore asked her.  
  
"Freaky dreams group?"  
  
A collective "Yeah" went up from everyone and Riana nodded.  
  
"Then I guess I'm in the right place, but can we be sure?"  
  
"One will command the beast of four, that would be Joey." Amber began pointing. "He's a K-9 trainer for the LAPD. One who will show them the beginnings, which I guess is me. One can fly through the air would be Aurora , a wrestler."  
  
Riana recognised Aurora when Amber pointed her out, but just nodded along wondering where she'd heard this.  
  
"One with a rage that cannot be tamed we're guessing is Mr. Moody over there. There was an incidence with Kenda. One who can move with grace will be our skateboarding Lenore and one who is at the palace's peak is Kenda who works in Palace Office buildings, on the top floor. You must be one who is level."  
  
"I'll take your word for it." Riana asked.  
  
"So, what do we know so far?" Joey asked. "Besides that we're the seven and who were meant to protect."  
  
"Not much." Amber said. "Only that there's some thing out there, Aurora saw it go after one of them, but the description was vague. We'll have to wait for the sign."  
  
"What about him?" Lenore asked, motioning to Matt who was still glaring at them from a distance.  
  
"Screw him." Kenda mumbled.  
  
"For now, we leave him, he'll show next him, we'll talk to him then."  
  
"And that'll be?"  
  
Nobody knew, they all assumed they would know by themselves. It didn't stop them being nervous about it.  
  
"Things like this belong on TV." Lenore said, shifting her skateboard under her other arm. "It doesn't happen to people like us."  
  
"It has." Aurora told her with her arms crossed. "There's nothing we can do about it now except wait."  
  
Kenda checked her watch. "I've got to go. Work and shit."  
  
"I'll walk you back." Aurora offered. "See you guys."  
  
Kenda didn't give any such goodbye greeting, she just walked away, followed by everyone except for Lenore. It was weird, seven people just couldn't come together to protect other people from god-knows-what for some unknown reason. It didn't happen, but like Aurora said, it had.  
  
"The whole world's gone mad." She muttered to herself.  
  
It laughed. They had no idea. They would be so hard to break. Unless the figured it out. A bunch of misfits where all that stood between it and them. They where powerful, yes, but clueless thus far. It licked it lips, they where gone now and it had Cena to get back too. 


	6. 6

**A/N: tHank you for everyone who reviewed, I'm happy you're all enjoying this. I know it's taking a long time, but I want to create tension and other shit like that. As always please read and review. If there are any questions just post them in a review and I'll reply at the bottom of the next chapter-Kiera**  
  
Lenore threw her skateboard into the corner and dropped down onto the sofa. Her head hurt and she just wanted to....actually, Lenore didn't know what she wanted. It had been a bizarre day, perhaps she should do some work. She stood up and saw the light on her answering machine flashing, she pressed the play button and folded her arms.  
  
"Hey it's me. Call."  
  
The next message was full of static and Lenore didn't recognise the voice.  
  
"I....work, but incase...me....I hope you......then I'm....Please......for......I......in you. Bye."  
  
"What the hell was that?" Lenore asked. It didn't sound like anyone she knew. She put it down to a wrong number and deleted the message. She sat down at her desk in the corner and switched on the computer, deciding to check her e-mails. She was replying to a e-mail from her sister when the message pooped up in the corner. The username was Guardian, and there was no e-mail address with it.  
  
Guardian: Hello Lenore  
  
Lenore frowned, her fingers poised over the keys. It could be Kyle , he knew alot about computers, he could be playing a joke and she really wasn't in the mood for jokes.  
  
Black Dahli: Go away Kyle, I'm not in the mood.  
  
Guardian: This isn't Kyle.  
  
Black Dahli: Really? Then how did you get my username?  
  
Guardian: you shouldn't be bothered by trivial things. It is ready and you are not.  
  
Black Dahli: What?  
  
Guardian: You must go soon, learn quickly.  
  
Black Dahli: You're really starting to piss my off. Hurry up and start making sense.  
  
Guardian: We couldn't let you go without any skills, all of you have something unique. We can't teach you. You will all meet on Wednesday and if you do not start soon after, everything will fall.  
  
Black Dahli: What do you mean by skills?  
  
Guardian: You will see, they will leave you after you have defeated it. You are not immune.  
  
Then Guardian was gone. Lenore stared at the screen in disbelief. Had that been it? Had 'they' contacted her and gave her the information she was suppose to pass on to everyone else? It couldn't be. There was hardly anything to go by. Angrily, Lenore turned off the computer and stormed upstairs to get a shower and clear her head.  
Riana scratched the back of her hand and ignored the stack of work she had to do, deciding instead to watch television. But there wasn't anything on, or at least there wasn't anything on she particually wanted to see. She turned the set off again and threw the remote across the room where it landed on an armchair. She was thinking about calling a friend and going out when it caught her eye. The wall, just to the right of the armchair was moving. Twisting, bulging forward and darkening. Riana rubbed her eyes and looked again. It was still happening, the red wall now black and pushing right out of the wall. It pushed again and stopped. A wide gap, like a mouth appeared and it roared. An ear splitting roar unlike anything she'd ever heard before. Louder then any lion and more bone chilling then anything in the world. Riana dropped off the sofa, onto her knees and clasped her heads over her ears, shut her eyes and gritted her teeth. She could hear things smashing, the mirror, the window, the television screen and through the darkness of her mind flashes of things. A group of people sitting around talking, fire, a body, blood, running, slamming doors, colours she'd never imagined then it settled. The scene in her head focused on blood, so much blood and the body lying on the floor. Riana couldn't see the face or anything that would separate the person from being male or female. The person was covered in blood, it was everywhere and whoever it was had died brutally. The roar was still going on, but Riana didn't hear it anymore, not over her own horrified scream. 


	7. 7

**A/N I am so sorry, but the past couple of months have been a rollercoaster ride that has only now stopped. I hope you enjoy this chapter, if anyone is still reading! please ignore spelling mistakes, I don't have a spell checker. As always review and any questions I will answer at the bottom of the next chapter. Enjoy-Kiera**  
  
Lisa opened her eyes and forgot what she was doing on the floor in the first place, or even where she was. It was soon cleared up when she felt the coldness of the bathroom tiles against her bare arms. She felt and pain on her forehead and when she felt it her fingertips came away red and wet. Slowly she got to her feet, using the sink to pull herself up. Lisa took a long look at her reflection, her mascara had rubbed off giving the impression of dark circles under her eyes. She frowned and washed her face, cleaning her cut forehead in the first place. She tried to remember what had happened, but couldn't. Then she remembered she was suppose to have an interior designer come over. Cursing under her breath she dragged the bathroom cabinet open and searched for something to cover her forehead with. Lisa was reapplying her make-up when the doorbell rang and she rushed to answer the door, only now noticing how sore her neck felt. The designer was a young women dressed in a knee lenght brown skirt and jacket. She smiled at Lisa and extended a hand.  
  
"Miss Varon? I'm the interior designer. We spoke on the phone."  
  
Lisa nodded and shook her hand. "Yes, please come in. What did you say your name was?"  
  
"I didn't. It's Kenda Connors."  
  
Skills? If they where going to get skills Riana prayed that her's not be premonitions. She didn't want to go through anything like that ever again. She could still see the images everytime she closed her eyes. Lenore had explained the whole internet thing and Riana hoped to god her's wasn't premontions.Anything else she could handle, but not that. She hadn't told Lenore, or Amber when she had called. Maybe she'd tell them on Wednesday when they met up. Riana looked at the damage around her and sighed. How was she going to explain this to the insurance company? Please god, not premonitions. It still felt like something from the twilight zone. She didn't quiet understand it, but whatever forces where putting this whole thing together, Riana trusted. She picked a brush from the kitchen and was sweeping the glass into a pile, she heared it then. That in-between voice, calling her name like something from a horror movie. Long and drawn out.  
  
"Riana McKie." it whispered, so close that it seemed right next to her, but far away at the same time. She dropped the brush and listened.  
  
"Riana McKie. Now."  
  
She got to her feet and slowly headed upstairs, that's where it was taking her. Into the bathroom where she stopped by the sink. It was full, the whispering increased but the words where now running together. Riana's eyes where fixed on the water, an unseen drip made the water ripple. Her arm felt funny, like it was falling asleep and then it was hoovering over the water, but she didn't remember moving it there . "One who is level." she muttered, the words spinging to her brain from nowhere and then it happened.  
  
The feeling had spread to her palm and the water shot up, straight from the sink and hitting Riana's hand. She jerked her hand back and the water fell back into the sink.  
  
"Did I?" she asked herself, not finishing the question. Instead she put her hand back over the water, and waved it, left to right. The water followed, splashing over the edge of the sink. Riana waved the other way and once again the water moved. It was her skill, her gift.  
  
Lisa was biting her nails nervously and rubbing her sore neck as Kenda sketched furiously with a stub of a pencil.  
  
"So, you said you wanted something modern, but not silver and shiny for the kitchen." Kenda said, trying to make sure she had everything right.  
  
Lisa nodded. "Nothing cold."  
  
"Right."  
  
The house had felt cold ever since Kenda arrived and she got the feeling Lisa was on edge about something, but it wasn't her job to ask. Her job was to design and that was what she was going to do. Lisa walked around Kenda while she drew, looking over her shoulder to see the work. She was glad to have someone else in the house. Finishing her sketch, Kenda tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and straightened up.  
  
"Here's what I've got so far, see what we could......"  
  
She stopped mid-sentance, it had said her name. Lisa hadn't heard it, she was looking at the drawing. There was something else too, the sound you sometimes got just when you turned the televsion on, a static electrical sound, only louder. A horrible dread filled Kenda, her and Lisa weren't alone.  
  
"Kenda Connor. Now. You must."  
  
"Is everything ok?" Lisa asked.  
  
"No." Kenda replied truthfully.  
  
It was there, she could tell, she could feel it and it was moving.  
  
"We have to get out of here. Now."  
  
"But why? what's going on? this is my house!"  
  
She didn't pay attention to Lisa, she grabbed her arm and began pulling her out of the room. They stopped in the hallway, Lisa had used all her weight to hold Kenda back and she was a strong women.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" she deamanded.  
  
"I can't explain, it's just....."  
  
Lisa suddenly gagged, cluthed at something round her neck and fell to her knees. It had got her. Her eyes bludged and if she could of screamed, she would have. Kenda dived foreward and her hands went to Lisa's neck. That's when it happened, her hands twitched, like they where in spasm, a burst of electricity shot from both of them and hit the thing on Lisa. For just a split second it illuminated the unseen force and kenda saw part of the thing that she was suppose to protect people from. It was rotting, that's all she saw. Grey rotting flesh with a metal tinge. It disappeared from sight once more and Lisa took a deep breath. Only now was Kenda aware of the incredible itch in her hands.  
  
"Ok, now I believe you. Let's go." Lisa said breathlesly.  
  
She didn't move, she was too busy looking at her hands. Her skill, her gift. 


	8. 8

** A/N Here you go, another serving courtesy of Miss Matthews (that would be me!) Once again sorry for the no doubt many spelling errors, as I've said my PC does not have a spell checker. I know it's been slow but after a few more chapters it will start to pick up I promise! As always please read and review. Enjoy !-Kiera**  
  
Y2J Chris Jericho-Yes it's back! Thank you for reviewing and I swear I'll never leave it that long again!  
  
the_pink_dahlia-Thank you for being the first person to review the last chapter and thus proving I have not been forgotten! thank you also for your concern, things are....let's not get into that! lol! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
"So," Joey asked sliding up next to Lenore. "What did you get?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You know Power. Gift. Skill. Whatever you want to call it. What did you get?"  
  
They where sitting in an empty hallway of an arena, having been assigned to Raw after they'd all met on Wednesday. Lenore had been reading, trying to take her mind off things, but Joey didn't look like he was going to let that happen.  
  
"Tell me what you go first."  
  
"No. I asked you. Riana got water, Kenda got electricity, Matt got ice and Aurora is making the ground move at regular intervals. So tell me, what did you get?"  
  
"What about Amber?" Lenore asked, folding the corner of the page over to mark her place.  
  
"Telekinisis, which in my opinion is by far the best. So, come on." Joey was now acting like an excited child on Christmas Day.  
  
Lenore held her hand out to him, palm up. He looked at it, then ather, then back at the palm again before frowning. He opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced when a fireball suddenly ignited right in front of his eyes.  
  
"Cool." he said.  
  
Lenore smiled and the fire disappeared. "It wasn't so cool whe I set one of my paintings of fire, believe me. I've showed you mine, so show me your's."  
  
To demonstrate, Joey took the book of Lenore's lap and pushed his hand all the way through, the way Lenore imagined ghost's walked through walls. He pulled his hand back out again and tossed the book back, as if it had been nothing special.Lenore decided not to comment, it was still all too real for her liking. Monsters and powers still firmly belonged in re-runs of 'Charmed', not in her life. The next stage of their plan was too convince them that there was something after them. A task Lenore personally thought was going to be impossible. You couldn't just walk up to people and tell them a monster was after them. Thinking about it gave Lenore a headache, she wondered if the other's had made any progress, the other's being Matt, Kenda and Amber who'd been sent to Smackdown. She had images of Matt and Kenda rolling around the halls vowing to kill each other before any sort of monster got the chance to. Joey patted her on the leg and left to get a drink. Lenore opened her book and began reading once more.  
  
The taste of the other one still played on it's lips, yet the pain from one of them still raged through it's body. They where strong. It whipped it's tail and slinked closer, the girl gave off a warm, bright aura, just like the other's. The warmth ran right through her, gathering in her hands. It ran it's tounge along it's lips. How it longed for a taste of one of them. It could wait no longer, it moved closer to Lenore.  
  
Joey was whistling to himself as he made his way back to the hallway. The plastic cup clutched in his arm was already half empty and although he was thirsty, he'd saved some for Lenore. At first, he thought he'd taken a wrong turn somewhere down the winding hallways because he couldn't see her sitting on the floor engrossed in her book. He'd turned to re-trace his steps when he heard a noise from somewhere behind him.  
  
"Lenore." he called. "Lenore, is that you."  
  
He walked down the hallway slowly, stopping when he saw Lenore's book of the floor, the edge's of the pages where crumpled. The case of equipment just to Joey's left suddenly ignited and he rushed behind it. She was lying on her back, her mouth wide open in a silent scream, her eye's shut, bucking wildly, shooting streams of fire up at the ceiling. He didn't know what to do, what he could do. He couldn't see anything. Lenore groped at the air, finding whatever she was looking for and lighting up. It was only visible for a brief second, grey flesh that blackened under Lenore's touch. She twisted away and jumped to her feet.  
  
"We have to find Aurora and Amber." she said with a hand on her throat. "It's here."  
  
"Quick, I know a short cut."  
  
Lenore took Joey's outstreched hand and could only utter a small cry of surprise as he dragged her through the wall. 


	9. 9

**A/N: Chapter Nine with, hopefuly, no spelling mistakes! Yey! It's starting to pick up now and by that I mean I knoe roughly how many chapters before I'll start to wrap it up. Thank you once again to my two lovely reviewers Y2J Chris Jericho and the_pink_dahlia, this story has solely become for you two! Reviews are, as always, apriciated! Enjoy!-Kiera**  
  
Matt glared at Kenda who was, in turn, glaring straight back. The air around her was filled with the smoke from her cigarette. He hated her. Why did the greater god's have to stick him with a bitch like her? God, he hoped it killed her first. Her dark hair was hanging by her face and her eyeliner had smudged slightly, she reminded Matt of a vampire from Buffy. He'd had enough of her. It was her fault he'd been pulled into this.  
  
"What?" Kenda demanded. "Got yet another problem?"  
  
"With you? Always."  
  
She laughed, it was a deep laugh that would of seemed out of place if she hadn't a husky voice. "Oh grow up."  
  
"Is that all you can come up with?" he asked. "Or is there too much on your mind? Busy thinking about your little friend and how the big bad scary monster is going to kill her?"  
  
Kenda's eye's narrowed further and she stood on the cigarette. She'd well and truly had enough of Matt Kyros. He'd been assigned to the wrong job, he had to be. Kenda would be damned if she was going to let him say that about Aurora.  
  
"You know what? Eat shit."  
  
Kenda outstretched her hands, fingers facing the floor and the electricity shot forward in several thin strands. It bounced off the floor, hit the ceiling and bounced back, heading straight for Matt, filling the air with a deafening crack as it went. Matt struck to, with his left hand, the ice leaving in a stream that expanded and covered everything it touched as it travelled towards Kenda. It sent an icy blast back at his face and froze a few front strands of his hair. The two forces stopped dead just inches from each other. Neither Kenda or Matt had any time to contemplate what was happening as both forces shit back and slammed directly into their owner. They flew back in the air and slammed hard on the floor.  
  
"Shit." Matt muttered with a groan as he slowly pulled himself up.  
  
He felt his frozen hair and saw Amber making her way towards them. She stopped by Kenda's head, sighed and stepped over her before looking at Matt like a disappointed parent.  
  
"I don't want to know." she said simply. "I just thought we should split up. I'll go work on John with Matt and Kenda can go follow Shane McMahon. Up, now!"  
  
Like two children, Matt and Kenda deliberately bumped into each other as they passed. Amber still didn't want to know.  
  
John Cena was finding it hard to concentrate on tying his boots. He was finding it hard to concentrate on anything lately, he felt like he was constantly waiting for something big to happen. It took John another two attempts to tie his boots and he left the locker room in search of something, anything to take his mind off the world around him. He stopped at a vending machine to get a Coke and as his fingers made contact with the ice cold can he heard a buzz in his ear. John rubbed it in the hope it would go away. It didn't and seconds later, the buzz changed. It changed to a voice. A cold voice that seemed to drip, for lack of a better word.  
  
"Am au gora, tinka malla. Am au gora, tinka malla."  
  
He didn't have a clue what it meant. But John stayed crouched on the floor, one hand inside the vending machine, listening to the weird words.  
  
"Am au gora, tinka malla. Am au gora, tinka malla."  
  
Suddenly he felt dizzy and instantly sat down. His eye's where growing heavy and his heart was racing.  
  
"Am au gora, tinka malla. Am au gora, tinka malla. I am au gora, tinka before me."  
  
John closed his eyes, the urge was unresistable. There was something coming towards him, blacker against the black in his hand, gliding along. He really wanted to open his eyes again, but he couldn't.  
  
"I am au gora, tinka before me. I am au gora, tinka before me. I am the Gora, tremble before me. I am the Gora, tremble before me."  
  
It stopped in front of him, still only black and John knew it wasn't the same thing as before. In this dark place in his head, everything clicked. There had been something that had attacked him when he woke on the floor. But this wasn't it. This was much worse. John began shaking, his heart raced a little more and he really wanted to open his eyes.  
  
"I am the Gora." It continued to rasp. "Tremble before me. Vanda melo du lith. Vanda melo my coming."  
  
His lungs froze, unable to take another breath. John didn't know what to do, it was reaching out for him.  
  
"You're death will bring my coming."  
  
Something grabbed him by the waist and pulled him into the light. He opened his eyes and stared up at two people. He'd stopped shaking but his heart still raced.  
  
"Are you alright?" Amber asked. "What happened?"  
  
"The Gora." He mumbled, unable to say anything else. "The...."  
  
"What is The Gora?" Matt said helping Amber pull him to his feet. He already had an idea.  
  
Amber cleared her throat and licked her lips. Now was a good a time as any..... 


	10. 10

** A/N: Thank you so very much to Y2J Chris Jericho, I'm glad you enjoy it. i estimate it'll be about five or six before I finish this, hopefull within the next three weeks, I've left you hanging on too long! Please review, as always. Enjoy!-Kiera**  
  
Something woke Riana up. It took a few seconds for the fog sleep had set on her mind to clear, and she remembered where she was and the events that had taken place that night. They had succesfully managed to gather everyone they where meant to. But it had taken alot, stories from Lisa and John, a long and lenghty explination and an elabrote show of powers. Shane McMahon had suggested the use his second home to stay it, or "Until it all blows over", he said. It wasn't going to blow over, they where going to have to kick this things ass, whatever it was. They knew what The Gora was, the name had brought an old story back to Aurora. The Gora was a mytholical evil that had roamed the Earth for centuries with a lower level deamon. It was the most prominent evil and seven thousand years ago it was trapped between realms by seven angels. The Gora was destined to stay their until it's lower deamon would take the souls of the chosen, but the angels where also destined to return. Riana couldn't help but smile, she was being thought of as an angel. Of course it was ahrder to believe for some people, people such as Matt who was asleep next to her. Why did Riana have to share with him? She knew why, Kenda would of killed him. It was strange, Riana was just getting use to the whole idea and she knew that it would all soon be taken aaway and she'd be normal Riana McKie, it would be like nothing had happened.  
It smiled. Yes, very good. They had done it's job for them. it would be just like...., what did the mortals call it, a buffet. Before the sun set tomorrow it's master would be back, maankind would fall. Still, they where storng. It had felt the full force of their attacks twice now, taht had been when they where seperate. There was no telling what they could do together. But it had a plan. It had saw two of them turn on each other, yes, it had found a way in.  
Joey just wanted a drink, that was all he wanted, and maybe, just maybe to walk through a few walls, just to prove he could still do it. The house was huge and he couldn't remember exactly where Shane had said the kitchen was. Ah well, he'd find it eventually. He walked through one of the bedrooms and stopped. Aurora was falling over the side, her arm outstreched and was resting on the small bedside table, which every now and then gave a small but distinctive shake. He decided not to shout 'boo' incase she caused an earthquake. He eventually found the kitchen and had just turned the water on when he saw it twist in the middle and split at the ends hitting opposite sides of the skin.  
  
"Hey Riana." He greeted, debating how he was now going to get the water into the glass.  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't sleep."  
  
"So you though you'd show off?"  
  
"Like I didn't see you walk through my room."  
  
Joey smiled and the water flow returned to normal. He didn't have time to continue the conversation. They heard doors begin to slam. Loudly, one after the other and they bolted out into the main hall area. The kitchen door slammed hard making them jump and the house gave a shake. Riana watched as the hairs on her bare arm stood up and saw her breath in front of her. She felt no cold.  
  
"It's here." 


	11. 11

** A/N: Hopefully this and the next few chapters will make up for the compleat LACK of action all the way through. I was quiet proud of my idea for the next few chapters. Let me know what you think and all will be explained! Thank you, as always to my lovely reviewrs!-Kiera**  
  
Lenore had been warm and cosy, nestled against the pillow in a dream that didn't involve anything freaky. Now she was awake, hating the tension in the room. She failed to see Amber's wisdom in putting Kenda and Matt in the same room. They where on opposite ends, Kenda flicking her lighter on and off while Shane and Nora played cards. It wasn't hard keeping an eye on two people. Aurora, Joey, Amber and riana where hauled up in another room with Lisa, Rob and John. The idea had been that they would be easier to protect if they split up. They where locked in the house, none of the windows opened and neither did any of the external door. Joey had been able to walk through, It had trapped them.  
  
"This is bullshit." Matt declared, drawing everyone's attention to him.  
  
"Why don't you just leave?" Kenda asked. "Oh wait, you can't can you?"  
  
Lenore rolled her eyes. This she didn't need. Not right now.  
  
"Chill guys." she said. "We've got other things to worry about, right?"  
  
Her words went un-noticed. Matt and Kenda only ever needed one tiny little thing to set them off and they would be arguing for hours.  
  
''How about we try throwing you against the window and see if that works." Matt shot back.  
  
In response, Kenda put a hand over her chest and faked a pained look. "Ow, Matt. That hurt."  
  
She flicked the lighter on and off again a few times, snapping the top of the lighter shut louder each time. Her eyes where on Matt, watching his jaw tighten with annoyance, Lenore felt a twinge of a headache and Shane and Nora where trying to ignore them. Matt snatched the lighter from her and threw it across the wall.  
  
"Jesus christ! Do you have to be so petty? Why don't you go out there and find this thing? do us all a favour."  
  
Kenda laughed a little. "Why, and derive you of the pleasure. I don't think so."  
  
"Shut up!" Lenore screamed suddenly making everyone jump. "Just shut up! All you two ever do is bitch and moan at each other. The Universe doesn't revolve around you two! Unless you haven't noticed there are other things to worry about."  
  
Kenda's jaw had pratically hit the floor. Matt was seething, he took a few steps towards her....  
  
It was watching, now was time. There was so much hate radiating from them, pure hatred. It licked it's lips. Now, it would be so easy. It slinked towards them.  
  
Aurora didn't reailse she'd fallen asleep simply because she didn't remember clsoing her eyes. She could still see everyone, Lisa curled up on the chair like a cat, Rob talking quietly to Amber while Joey paced the room. But Auora was somewhere else. She could feel something, something slightly off and there was a babble that gradually increased to voices. Screaming. One name being screamed so loud in her head. She couldn't hear the name, only the sound of the name and that it became clearer. Aurora was jolted back to the room, Riana had hold of her.  
  
"Rora, what is it?" she asked.  
  
"Lenore. Something's wrong with Lenore."  
  
They ran, all of them, as fast as they could to the other room. The door was locked. Joey couldn't get through and they couldn't break it down.  
  
"We need to get in." Riana was saying. "It's not just Lenore. Nora and Shane are in there and if we lose them....."  
  
"Move." amber demanded pushing everyone out the way. "I'll unlock it, I'll turn the lock."  
  
She put her hand of the door and seconds later there was a click as it unlocked. The room was a mess, the furniture was tipped over, the curtains where ripped and there was blood. The blood was everywhere. When they first went in, it was all they saw, red. The carpet, bloody smears on the walls, handprints, it was everywhere.  
  
"Lenore." Joey whispered.  
  
His eyes scanned the room. She was standing in the furthest corner, her hands on either side of her head leaving marks. She was staring at something on the floor. Joey saw first.  
  
"Get out." He said, his voice low and commanding. He was trying to push them away.  
  
"No, what's going on?" Riana asked. "Is everyone alright?"  
  
"Just get out."  
  
Aurora ducked under his arm and saw for herself. Shane was kneeling on the floor, he hadn't escaped from whatever happened. He looked like an extra from Scream. But then she saw what he was holding in his arms.  
  
"She's dead." Shane said horesly, not looking up.  
  
It was Kenda. 


	12. 12

**A/N:Another chapter, you lucky people! As always, a million thank you's to my reviewers who I love!!! This should be finished in the next two weeks and I bet you saw this twist coming eh? Enjoy-Kiera**  
  
Aurora was numb. She had screamed when John had pulled her out of the room. She didn't want to leave Kenda alone, it felt wrong. Those who had been in the room where still covered, all except Matt who didn't have a mark on him. Lenore was staring at the carpet and Riana had dissolved into silent tears. No one spoke, no one knew what to say. Eventually, Amber licked her lips and it took her three tries to force any words out.  
  
"What happened?" she asked eventually. "Was it....it?"  
  
"In a way." Matt said, he seemed perfectly fine, unaffected by the whole thing, only annoyed at the whole inconvience. "It dived at Lenore, it was just a flash and then...."  
  
Lenore gave a strangled sob. "I could stop myself." she whispered. "I knew what I was doing but I could stop it. I could feel it inside me. I went straight for Nora and then I saw Kenda....."  
  
The truth dawned on the group, but there was no reaction. Amber wrapped her arms around Lenore in an attempt to console her.  
  
"How could it posess you?" Lisa asked. "I thought you where all mighty and powerful."  
  
"We're going to find out." Aurora said loudly, drawing everyone's attention to her. "We can't do this without Kenda right? Didn't they say we would fail if one of us fell?"  
  
"Death is a pretty hard fall." Rob added. aurora went on.  
  
"Well, we're going to get some answers and tell them where to stick this responsibilty. We are in danger, if this thing can posses us, what chance do we have against it?"  
  
"And how exactly do you plan to do that?" Matt asked from his corner. "One of your dreams?"  
  
Aurora pointed towards Joey and Riana nodded. She got it instantly.  
  
"What? Is he going to have the dream?"  
  
"No idiot." Riana said. "Think about if. If Joey can walk through soild walls...."  
  
"Then what's stopping him walking through the walls between worlds." Amber added.  
  
Matt rolled his eyes.  
  
They worked quickly, all except Lenore who was still in a state of shock. Everyone know and then Riana would stop to wipe her eyes. Death seemed the have spurned them on, given them a fire. They turned down the lights, lit some candles and stood joey in the middle of the room, telling him to just concentrate. For a few minutes, all he saw was shadows and then the room went black.  
  
"Shit." he muttered. "That was weird. Someone relight the candles."  
  
There was no reply, and when he turned around, everyone else had vanished from the room. There was suddenly a purple flash and when he turned back around he was standing in a high ceilinged stone room, illuminated by a green fire that burnt in the middle and reminded Joey of something from Sleeping Beauty. It was cold and around the other edges of the room where figures, in hooded blue robs with their heads bent. Joey was beginning to think he'd come to the wrong place when the fire in front of him gave a crack and that voice filled the room.  
  
"Welcome to the Outer Plane." It welcomed, bringing back memories of dreams he thought he'd never  
  
remember. "What brings you here? What brings you to our world?"  
  
The candles gave a roar and a deafning bang filled the room that caused them all to scream. When they looked back, Joey was gone.  
  
"What the hell?" John asked. "Did he go or did they take him?"  
  
"God knows." Amber replied.  
  
Aurora was still watching Lenore. She was in two minds. One part of her kept repeating that it wasn't her fault, Lenore had no control and she was going to have this on her mind for the rest of her life. The other part, was telling Aurora that Lenore had killed Kenda. Kenda who she'd known forever. Kenda who was now lying, bloody and battered all by herself. Lenore looked at Aurora and wiped away a tear.  
  
"I'm sorry." she mouthed, and as soon as she did, the second part of Aurora disappeared.  
  
She sat next to Lenore and put an arm around her shoulders. "Don't be. It wasn't your fault, Kenda would of understood. But now she's gone, you need to pull yourself together, or we're going to lose and then Kenda would be seriously pissed."  
  
"I wish I could of done something."  
  
"Come on Lenore, you didn't know this was going to happen."  
  
Then something hit her suddenly. "But I did."  
  
"I take it you know why I am." It was more of a statement then a question.  
  
"You are Joey Kellson. Commander of the beasts of four. Walker of the worlds. One of the choosen."  
  
"Then you must know Kenda."  
  
"Kenda Connors. One at the palaces peak. Controller of electricity. One of the choosen. Fallen."  
  
"Dead you mean?" Joey was looking at the hooded figures, but they hadn't moved.  
  
"Yes, Kenda Connors is no more. She has fallen."  
  
"Then we can't carry one." Joey snapped back. "If one of us fell mankind would follow. We quit. We can't protect these people if we aren't all here. Especially if this thing can take us over."  
  
"The Ginrad."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"The Ginrad. Loyal follower of The Gora. Walker of the worlds. You are not immune."  
  
"You could of told us that before."  
  
"The Ginrad can take over even the purest souls if they have a moment of hatred or anger. Pure hatred or anger. It can manipulate. It was no one's fault."  
  
"Except we're still one short. We quit."  
  
The hooded figures still hadn't moved and Joey noticed the fire seemed to move every time the voice spoke. "You are bound to them. "  
  
"But you said if one of us fell, we were screwed. Right?"  
  
It didn't answer and the hooded figures filed out of the room, through a dark doorway at the other end. Joey had no desire to follow.  
  
"Excuse me, but I'm still here."  
  
"You will carry on with your mission. You will not fail."  
  
Joey felt a pull and just like that, he was back in the room, with everyone looking at him expectantly. Before he could speak, the bedroom door flew open.  
  
"This is it!" someone shouted.  
  
But it was the newly named Ginrad. It was Kenda. 


	13. 13

A/N:Thank you to Y2J Chris Jericho, the_pink_dahlia and Williowtastic (woo! a new reviewr!) I'm glad you like it and there'll be another chapter up tomorrow night (yes, I know, I spoil you, lol!) Enjoy-Kiera  
  
Kenda just looked at them, she looked like a zombie from Resident Evil, covered in blue with a grey tinge already settling on her skin and it ran through everyone's mind that she might exactly be that. She rolled her neck, which gave an unpleasent crack. Her eyes swept the room quickly. For a second, it looked like Kenda was going to throw up, and then she opened her mouth. No sound came out. She tried again.  
  
"Jesus christ." she said. "I have a killer headache."  
  
Nora fainted.  
  
Amber rolled her eyes, she didn't think it was going to work, but Lenore was pratically begging her. "It worked once."  
  
"No, it didn't, because you still killed Kenda." amber reminded her. "And anyway, we're just going to start this whole cycle again."  
  
"If we can save Kenda, it'll be worth it."  
  
"And how will we know if we do?"  
  
"Because the future, our time, will change. Kenda will be undead, you know."  
  
Amber rolled her eyes again, but picked up the phone next to her. Lenore's reasoning for picking Amber had ben if she could move objects, she might just be able to move time. Lenore dialled her own number and Amber put her hand on top of the teleaphone and closed her eyes, just willing that it would work. The normal dial tone had disappeared and had been replaced by a flurry of voices that alla sounded like they'd been sped up. They stopped suddenly., and then:  
  
"This is Lenore, I'm not in so leave your number and I'll call you back."  
  
There was a beep and Amber took a deep breath.  
  
"I don't know if this will work, but incase it does you have to listen to me. Lenore, you're going to kill Kenda I know this sounds crazy but you know it can happen. I hope you believe me, then I'm doing my job. Please fight it, for Kenda. I believe in you. Bye."  
  
She hung up and looked at Lenore, who smiled.  
  
"Thank you, now let's hope she takes more notice to it then I did."  
  
Riana was watching Kenda, who was walking ahead of her, looking around every corner first.  
  
"It can't do me any harm." she joked. "I'm already dead."  
  
She seemed to be taking it well, laughing about how she'd beaten cancer. It scared Riana in a way. She didn't like the whole situation. She didn't like that those in The Outer Planes could give life. It was weird.  
  
"So," Riana began tenativly. "What's it like?"  
  
"Being dead?" Kenda asked, disappearing into a room. "It's nothing I guess. Dying, that's the bitch."  
  
"What was that like?"  
  
"Painful. But I was beaten to death." She laughed. "It was, a relief, to die. It hurt so much, and it started to go away, and it was relief to die. Then, of course, you where all there, looking like I'd.....well, come bcak from the dead."  
  
She laughed again.  
  
"Lenore didn't mean it."  
  
"I know."  
  
Riana stopped in her tracks, she'd felt a sudden cool breeze on her ankles.  
  
"Did you feel that?" she asked Kenda, who had already rounded the next corner.  
  
She got no reply.  
  
"Kenda, I said, did you feel that cold then?"  
  
Riana followed her, Kenda wasn't moving and for some reason the hallway seemed darker then all the other's they walked down. Just a few feet away from Kenda was a grey mist, hoovering a few inches off the ground and swirling.  
  
"What is it?" Kenda hissed.  
  
"I think, it's that thing. What's it called again. Gin....something."  
  
They both began walking back slowly. The mist stopped swilring, and straightened out, giving the impression it was looking at them.  
  
"Run." Riana muttered.  
  
They did, and the Ginrad gave chase. 


End file.
